


[Fanvid] Hallelujah - Belle/Beast

by FearfulSymmetry



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearfulSymmetry/pseuds/FearfulSymmetry
Summary: And even though it all went wrongI'll stand before the lord of songWith nothing on my tongue but hallelujah





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since Leonard Cohen sadly passed away not long ago I wanted to make a video to one of his songs in rememberance. I also just had the opportunity to see Beauty and the Beast in the cinema for the first time, and it was absolutely inspirational, so I decided to combine the two.


End file.
